The overall objective of this neuroendocrine research program is to examine in detail the role of the brain in the control of episodic luteinizing hormone release from the anterior pituitary. In particular, we are studying the influence of electrical stimulation of the hypothalamic arcuate nucleus and various extrahypothalamic areas on episodic LH secretion, the neurotransmitters involved in mediating some of the observed effects, and catecholamine involvement in pulsatile LH release.